


I Have No Master

by GrandmasterJules



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Gen, Nightmares, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmasterJules/pseuds/GrandmasterJules
Summary: Lysander's had a rough go at life but now he's free from the shackles of the past.





	I Have No Master

**Author's Note:**

> The views of the character do not reflect the views of the author (particularly views of Asra).

I have no master.

My hands are drenched in blood. I kneel over the mangled body of a man. His heart. Where is it? In my hand.

I wake up in a cold sweat, breath heavy. I sit up fast and place my bandaged hand over my eye, covering my brand. The brand that I can't get rid of no matter what I do. No matter how hard I try. Why don't I know what it means? The light blue tattoo next to, above, below my right eye. I ask my master… He says he doesn't know.

I have no master.

Asra knew all along. He knew what the brand meant. He didn't tell me. He let me call him master anyway. He says he hated it when I called him that. Then why did he let me do it?

Do I have a master? Where is he? The answer comes to me. Dead. He's dead. I… killed him. Served him right.

Part of me would see Asra dead too. But I never do it. I never act on that urge. Maybe it's to thank him for bringing me back, even though I'd likely be better off dead. Or maybe, it's because life is a punishment for him. To see his dear Lysander with his worst enemy.

Ironic. Ironic that Lucio, a man who kept others locked away, would set me free. Free from Asra's controlling ways. I never asked to be brought back to life when the plague killed me. He did it anyway. I relied on him for everything. Not anymore. I'm free. Free from any master. From Asra, from the man who used me as a servant all those years ago and marked me as his own.

My name is Lysander. I have no master.


End file.
